


Spring Break

by CJSpooks



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Drabble, F/M, lawandorder100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-03
Updated: 2010-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJSpooks/pseuds/CJSpooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for lawandorder100's "Break" challenge. Cutter and Rubirosa need a break...together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Break

Mike appeared at Connie’s side. “What would you say to us using our accumulated vacation days to get away?”

“You want to go on vacation together?” she asked.

“We’ve worked on a few tough ones in the past few months. I think we’ve earned a Spring Break. Jack would probably agree.” He smiled. “I would also like some alone time with you.”

“We don’t spend enough time together?”

“You don’t want to?”

She touched his arm. “I do.”

“So where to?”

“Anywhere we can get a good cup of coffee and wear the least amount of clothing possible.”

“My apartment?”


End file.
